1. The Field of the Invention
The present application relates to the field of mechanisms for actuating the brake of a bicycle and methods of use. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods, machines, systems, sub-systems, assemblies, and components for providing supplemental mechanisms for actuating the brake of a bicycle and methods of use.
2. The Relevant Technology
Most bicycles today use hand brakes or a coaster brake. Most cyclists prefer bikes with hand brakes.
As cyclists age or become injured, it may become difficult or impossible to actuate a front hand brake. For example, cyclists may have difficulty because of age, disease, or injury. Normal hand brake operation may be impossible where a cyclist has lost the use of a hand through, for example, amputation, neurological, or other issues.
Therefore, a need exists for a supplemental mechanism for actuating the brake of a bicycle.